God Love Her
by Anna Rosalie Black
Summary: Sarah is a half blood.She had arrived at camp the same day as Annabeth,Thalia,and Luke;she had traveled with them.What will happen when she falls from the clutches from her kidnapper?FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


God Love Her

The title is from God Love Her by Toby Keith. The story kind of like it, but you know the differences. If you haven't heard the song, you need to go to youtube and listen to it before you read the story. Thank you!

~~~Summary~~~

Sarah Annabel Lairis is a half blood. She had arrived at camp the same day as Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke; she had traveled with them. But she stayed behind to help Thalia fight off the Cyclops'. But she disappeared; no one knows where she went, but she was disappeared in a puff out fire. What will happen when she falls from the clutches from her kidnaper? Who is she the daughter of? How can she help Percy and Annabeth?

~~~End of Summary~~~

"Grover! Take them! Get them safe!" I called to Graver. Thalia was holding back the Cyclops.

"What about you, Anna?" Luke yelled. He had always had a soft spot for me. I was like his little sister. I'm Annabeth's age, seven.

"I can help Thalia." I met his eyes. I'm the rebellious one.

"Come on." He told Grover and Annabeth. They ran off. I ran at the Cyclops and jabbed it's foot, which was as big as me. I backed away as it swiped his hands at me. He flicked Thalia out of the way.

Then, I saw fire starting up my feet and I was almost completely covered and I screamed. I looked over right before I disappeared. Annabeth, Luke, and Grover had stopped running and were yelling.

"ANNA!" They yelled and started running toward me—then darkness.

A tugging sensation was in my gut and I was falling. I must be dead. This can't be happening! Annabeth! Luke! Thalia! Grover! Please. It turned out; we linked ourselves to each other. Most of the time we could talk inside our heads to each other. Answer me! I hit cold floor. I looked around I was sitting at Hades feet.

I jumped off the floor and the hellhounds surrounding me growled. I had been here in the Underworld for five years. I hadn't seen my friends. I'm still alive being a servant of Hades. Charon, the doorman, sometimes gives me extra food when no one is looking. I still don't know who my father is. I miss Annabeth being smart. I miss Thalia being sarcastic. And I miss Luke's warmth. I sat back down and looked around. I haven't been out of here for years. All I can do is go round looking around the Underworld. I have befriended some of the ghost. Dead soldiers, little kids that had been killed or hit or beat to death, I've met a few teenagers. I met had also met my cousin that had died when he was five. I vaguely remember him but I recognized him. I walked out of my dungeon and walked into the throne room where Hades was sitting with Persephone (she has a soft spot for me too).

"I have been calling for you, Sarah." Hades snapped.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't sleep well." I said and looked down waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. I glanced up.

"It is alright. I have to take you with me to the winter solstice. Go change. We must go." He said and I nodded and left the room. But when I got to my dungeon something happened.

_Shut up, Luke! I wish he would just shut up! _ It was Annabeth's voice. I stopped where I was.

_Annabeth?_ I asked in my head.

_Who is this?_ I heard ask me back.

_This is Anna! _I yelled in my head.

_No, I don't like that trick. Just stay out of my head, will you? _I almost cried but I stayed strong. I couldn't have puffy eyes in front of gods and goddesses. The last time I went to a solstice Aphrodite had messed with my hair the entire time. I had gone to be Hades servant; they didn't know how I could still be alive and they didn't know I was one of their daughters. How can they not know that?

I walked inside the room and changed into a dress. It was dark blue and hung to my knees. Persephone walked in.

"Lovely dress. Let me fix your hair." She whispered and started brushing through my hair.

"You better not let Hades see you." I whispered back.

"What Hades doesn't know won't hurt him." She muttered. I have ocean blue eyes that have gotten darker since I was at the last solstice that I had gone to. My hair is curly and jet-black it hangs to my hips; it had been light brown and mid-back last solstice, but it had gotten darker and longer. I'm not very tall; I'm twelve.

Persephone had cleaned my face, so the traces of dirt were gone and I could actually see that my skin is very pale from no sunlight. I turned and hugged her.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. You better get in there before he gets mad. I was supposed to just come and get you." She said and I giggled. We walked back to the throne room where Hades had changed into a suit and he was back to being ten-feet-tall.

"Are you ready to see the sun?" He sneered at me.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Well, take my hand." He said and we disappeared and were in Olympus. I looked around in wonder. It was much more beautiful than I remembered, though, most things were. I looked ahead and saw Chiron the centaur and director of Camp Half-Blood. I almost cried when I thought this. At least Annabeth, Luke, Grover, and Thalia are alright and at camp, I thought to myself. He looked at me sympathetically when we walked by. I know he doesn't recognize me. We went inside the throne room here and Hades took his seat. I stood next to him, even though I wasn't even higher than the bottom of the chair. I looked around.

Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, and Poseidon had arrived. That left Hestia, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, and Hephaestus.

"Hades, I see your servant has survived." Zeus said and looked at me with disgusted. I lowered my head.

"Yes. She is very disobedient." Hades said.

"She is a child, Hades. She can't be obedient forever." Poseidon snapped and I gave him a grateful look. Zeus shot a look at Poseidon.

"Must we not argue," Athena said as she walked in and sat in her throne. "Hades." She snapped.

"Yes, Athena?" He asked. "Down on your knees." He ordered to me. I looked up at him and I got to my knees. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes but I looked away so no one could see.

"I see you have the same servant. A young girl must not be a servant, Hades. I say you let her go." Athena snapped and I wiped my eyes and looked at her. Aphrodite nodded. Artemis walked in and sat down.

"My brother will be late." She said and Zoë walked in and knelt beside Artemis. "Are you holding that girl as a slave, Hades?" Artemis's eyes got wide as she looked at Hades. He just shrugged.

"Yes, I am. But she has a room of her own."

"Does she have a head of her own?" She snapped back. "Can she do what she wants?"

"No, she can't. She has her breaks."

"Come here, child." Artemis said and I looked up at Hades.

"Go." He snapped and pushed me forward lightly. I stood and walked over to her. She came to her human size and looked at me.

"Beautiful young demigod you have here." Artemis snapped at Hades.

"Demigod?" Poseidon asked and looked at his brother.

"You broke the agreement?" Zeus asked.

"No, I didn't. She isn't mine. She doesn't have the resemblance." Hades argued.

"I say, we send her to Camp Half-Blood or she can join me." Artemis said.

"I agree." Zeus said.

"I agree." Poseidon said, glaring at his brother. I looked around. Apollo walked in human sized. He walked over to Artemis, but looked at me.

"Hello, cutie. What is your name?" He asked. I had to admit, the sun god is hot.

"Anna."

"Full name? Do you know it?" He asked and I saw most of the gods and goddesses lean closer. Everyone was here by now.

"Sarah Annabel Lairis." I said and noticed Chiron in the corner draw back. I, also, saw Poseidon's jaw drop slightly and quickly when he heard my last name.

"I know her." He said.

"Step forward, Chiron. Then we need to get to the meeting." Zeus stated. Chiron walked over.

"She came with Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, and Luke, Son of Hermes. She had come with them to the Camp Half-Blood and helped Thalia fight the Cyclops. But she disappeared in a puff of fire and we didn't know where she went." Chiron explained.

"Well, after the solstice, Chiron you will take her back to camp. Hades, you will not take her again. Simple as that." Poseidon said and everyone nodded in agreement, but Hades just shrugged.

They started talking business. I was sitting on the floor next to the girl named Zoë. I zoned out due to my ADD and ADHD. I, also, have dyslexia but not bad.

Before I knew it, I was riding on Chiron's back to get to Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Grover!

We got there and I climbed off his back and looked around. I was getting eerie flashbacks of the Cyclops.

"Stand behind this door." Chiron ordered. I stood behind the door, and then I heard two familiar voices.

"Chiron, why did you call us here?" It was Annabeth.

"Yeah, I don't get it. I was training." And that was Luke.

"I have a surprise for you. She has been traumatized, so no training or archery today or tomorrow. Just let her rest, but I think it would be best that you show her around."

"A new half-blood? Who is her parent?" Luke asked. Where's Thalia? She was like an older sister to me.

"We don't know yet." He said and pulled the door out from in front of me. Luke and Annabeth gasped. I waved. They both hugged me at the same time. I hugged them to. Annabeth and I hadn't realized we were crying.

"Y-your alive." Annabeth cried.

"How?" Luke asked.

"I was kidnapped by Hades." I said and Luke hugged me again. He had gotten taller and his hair is now sandy blond. Annabeth was taller but hadn't changed much at all. I pulled away.

"I'm glad to finally be here. Wh—where's Thalia?" I asked and Annabeth's eyes filled with tears and Luke tensed his jaw. They looked at Chiron.

"Di—did you see that tree outside on the hill?" Luke asked me.

"No…it can't be—her." I said and realized with a jolt that was the hill we had fought on.

"It is. Zeus didn't think she should die that way so he turned her into a pine tree." Annabeth explained.

"Sh—she's gone?"

"Yes." Luke whispered and I nodded.

"It's my fault." I stated.

"No, it isn't! You were kidnapped! You couldn't do anything." Luke said. I hadn't realized but Chiron had walked away.

"Luke, you can't pretend I couldn't have prevented it."

"Anna, you couldn't stop it. You can't stop Hades. Especially at the age of seven. Come on. Let's show you around." Annabeth said.

"You will have to stay in the Hermes cabin with me."

Luke and I walked to the Hermes cabin and Annabeth went to the Athena cabin. The cabin was filled with kids. The girls looking at the guys repulsively. Luke handed me a sleeping bag.

"Here. You can sleep," he looked around, "right over here next to the wall. I remember you like sleeping next to a wall when you were…seven? Do you still like to?"

"Yeah, I do." I said and he smiled. I nearly melted. I never knew how much I liked Luke until I was kidnapped. Now, I was back and happy to have him so near.

"That's my bed right there." He pointed to the bed that would be right below my feet. He would probably step on me like he used to in the morning.

"You gonna step on me every morning?" I asked and he laughed.

"I might. I haven't decided yet. I used to…but I was mean then."

"I highly doubt your no longer mean."

"I'm…not as bad."

"Sure."

"I'm not!"

"Keep talking." I said and he smiled and took my hand. He took the sleeping bag from me and threw it on his bed and we went over to the beach. I sat down right where my feet could touch the water. I felt refreshed already.

"Come on." He said and dove in. When he surfaced, he motioned for me to come.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?"

"I'll get wet."

"Ohhh, scary." He said. "Come on, Annabeth let you change clothes. So, you aren't in a dress anymore." He said. It's true; Annabeth had given me shorts and a tank top that fit me perfectly. I relucently dove into the water and I was glad I did. The water was soothingly warm. I came over the water and smiled. My hair was wet sticking to my face.

"Well, I'm glad you lived a little." He laughed.

"Oh, shut up." I said. He swam over to me and the waves moved us closer.

"I really missed you." He said.

"I missed you too. I—I heard Annabeth in my head." I said.

"I thought our links were broken." He said.

"So did I. But she didn't believe it was me."

"I don't doubt it." I could tell he wanted to drop the subject, so I didn't say another word about it. "Who found out you were a half-blood?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Artemis."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You had met more than once." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Twice." I stated and he smiled. I hadn't realized my feet were no longer touching the ground.

He must have seen the panic on my face, because he said, "Don't worry. I can still feel the ground."

"Okay, good."

"I'm glad you can't get away now." He said and grabbed me around the waist and threw me into the water. I resurfaced and we were both laughing.

"You haven't thrown in a while. I missed it."

"I missed throwing you, but every time I did Thalia yelled at me."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Hey, you two having fun?" Annabeth called from shore. Luke and I looked over and motioned for her to come out here with us. She dove in the water and swam over.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you see me throw her?" Luke asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, I did. Thalia wouldn't have liked that. I don't think you should anymore."

"Annabeth, I loved it." I stated and she smiled at me. "Hey, where's Grover?" I had completely forgotten him.

"He had to take care of something. He won't be back until summer."

"Awe! Pooh!" I yelled.

"You are so weird." Annabeth said.

"Don't blame me. As far as you know, I've gone insane from being under ground for so long."

"That's a possibility too." Luke said and laughed. I rubbed hair out of his face. "You have hair in yours too." He rubbed the hair from my face. We both turned to Annabeth and rubbed the hair out of her face. She laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, you three!" We heard. I looked over and saw Chiron.

"I think we should go over there." I stated.

"Nah." Annabeth said. We swam to shore and got out of the warm water to the freezing air. Luke put a towel that Annabeth had brought over my shoulders. Annabeth had only brought two, so her and I were wrapped in one and Luke had the other to himself. Our teeth were chattering.

"Alright. Grover will be coming back earlier than planned. He just called me and told me they are on their way now. Luke, you need to find a space in the Hermes cabin and clear it. Annabeth, you need to alert the guards. And Anna, you don't have to do anything."

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Okay…um…you help Annabeth. They won't arrive until tomorrow night though." He said and we all nodded and walked off to do our jobs.

I had helped Annabeth alert the guard. Luke and I had ate dinner and then went to the cabin. I immediately fell asleep, but I was waking up about four hours later and the sun not being up. I woke up because I had a nightmare about Hades and the Underworld. I kept looking around and seeing Hades. Everywhere I looked. Until he just…made me burn. I stood up and walked over to Luke's bed. I didn't want to wake him up…but…I'm scared.

I shook him and he woke up and looked at me. He was alert as soon as he saw the tears on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I—I'm scared. I'm afraid Hades will come get me." My jaw trembled. He opened his arms and I sat on his bed and hugged him. He rocked a while.

"He won't take you again. I won't let him." He said. He wiped the tears from my cheeks. Luke had always been the brother type. We picked on each other, argued, but he was still protective and soothed me when I needed it. Sometimes I just wanted to kill him and others I couldn't leave his side. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to see ever again, but here I was in his arms. I looked up to his blue eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

He hesitated, "I just am."

"If you say so." I muttered. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I hadn't realized I had a crush on Luke until this minute. I looked up at him.

I was the one to pull away. He smiled.

"I think we should go back to bed." I muttered.

"You feel better?"

"Um…yeah. Much." I said and went back to my sleeping bag. I eventually fell back to sleep without having nightmares.

The next morning Luke had shaken me awake.

"Time for breakfast." He said and I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Right outside. Here she wanted me to give you these." He said and handed me clothes.

"Tell her I said thanks. Ya'll can wait for me outside." I said and he nodded and left the room. I went to the girls' bathroom inside the cabin and changed into the clothes Annabeth had brought me. It was Bermuda shorts with holes in them, but I could tell this is how she brought them and a camouflage spaghetti strap. I walked outside and met them on the porch.

"That outfit looks great on you. You can have it." She said.

"No; they're yours."

"No, I completely forgot I had them. You can have them. Now, let's go get breakfast.

We went inside the pavilion and we put some of our food for an offering in the fire. Annabeth had to go to her table. Chiron came to the middle next to the flames after everyone had eaten and before anyone could go.

"Everyone, after dinner tonight, we are playing capture the flag." He stated.

"Yes." Luke whispered next to me. Everyone started cheering. We all got up and left. Annabeth ran over.

"We have to train you a little." She stated. "You will be on my team. Luke, you are going down."

"I might not be!" He objected.

"Yeah, but I think, if she fights anything like she used to, she could give you a run for your money." Annabeth snapped back.

"Um…" I trailed off.

"Come on, Anna. Luke, no spying." She said and led me away. When we got down to the training arena, Annabeth handed me a sword and armor. I remembered what size armor I need and how to wear it. I grabbed the sword that suit me the most and my shield and I got a helmet. Annabeth did the same.

"Okay, Anna. Do what you remember, but don't worry, you can't hurt me." She said and I nodded. I lunged at her and swiped my sword in a motion that would've killed her, but it just knocked her down because of her armor. She just jumped up and lunged at me. I blocked. My sword connected with her sword's hilt and it flew out of her hand.

"Okay…I think, we will win tonight." She smiled. "You know, you aren't out of shape or anything. How?"

"Well, don't laugh, but in my free time I would pretend to use a sword but I was using a pen." I said and she laughed.

"Well, it worked. You're still better than me. Though, everyone's better than me."

"Hey, Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned.

"GROVER!" I yelled and tackled him armor and all except my sword.

"Whoa. Girl I don't know hugging me. You're not Annabeth." He said and my eyes got wide. I let go of his neck and took off my helmet.

"Don't know me?" I snapped.

"A—Anna?" He said and tackled me.

"Now you remember me." I said and he was squeezing me I couldn't breathe. "Need air."

He let go, "Sorry." I gasped. Annabeth walked over and hugged him.

"Where's your…problem?" Annabeth asked and rolled her eyes.

"You mean Percy?" He asked.

"Yeah, him."

"Let's go meet him." Grover said and led us to the hospital area. "Okay, he isn't the type for being scared." Grover nudged the door open. I walked forward first because Annabeth put me in front. I growled at her. I walked over to Percy, who was sitting with his feet dangling over to side of the bed.

"Hello, Percy. I'm Anna." I said and he looked at me for a minute.

"Nice to meet you." He muttered.

"Chiron will wanted to see you and Percy alone." Grover said.

"Me and Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grover said and Percy looked up at me. Wow, he's cuter than Luke, I thought to myself.

"Can you walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said and stood up, tried to walk but fell to the ground.

"I can let him lean on me. Where is Chiron?" I asked and Grover helped Percy up and helped him lean on me. "You're heavy." I grunted.

"Thanks, because I love being told that."

"Shut up."

"Chiron is out back. Mr. D didn't want to see you so he left."

"That's nice." I muttered. Percy was leaning on me and we walked out leaving Annabeth and Grover. Chiron met us out back. I lowered Percy into a chair.

"Hello, Percy and Anna. I saw you fighting Annabeth, Anna. You were amazing. I think, you should train Percy and he could join tonight in capture the flag on your team but he would have to stick to you like glue. Percy, you will allow her to train you, won't you?"

"A girl?" Is his reply.

"One of the best fighters here, Perseus."

"Oh…" He trailed off and looked at me. I realized I still had my armor on and my sword in hand and my helmet under my left arm.

"You have to lunge to hit someone!" I snapped after lunch.

"Well, maybe I don't want to lunge."

"Anna, you having problems?" I heard from some corner. I looked over and Luke walked over.

"He going to be on your team?" Luke asked.

"Yup. I have to train him. But it'll be hard because he can't even lunge. Percy—Luke, Luke—Percy."

"Nice to meet you." Luke muttered.

"You too." Percy grumbled.

"Li heard about your mother, by the way, Percy. I'm sorry." Luke added.

"She isn't dead." Percy snapped.

"Percy, she was kidnapped by Hades. If you doesn't kill her, he will use her as a servant." I stated.

"What makes you such an expert on Hades?" Percy snapped and Luke took a step toward him but I grabbed Luke's arm.

"I was kidnapped by Hades when I was seven and just got out yesterday. I was trapped in the Underworld for five years being Hades servant. I think you could call me an expert." I snapped.

"Oh, I—I feel stupid. I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah, you better be." Luke said and I looked at him.

"So, how do you two know each other?"

"We were together the day I was kidnapped."

"Oh."

"We need to keep training. Good-bye, Luke." I said and Luke walked off. Annabeth came over.

"You need any help?"

"Yes, please." I said and she picked up a sword. Percy lunged at me and his sword grazed my skin actually drawing blood. "Ouch." I said and wiped my arm.

"I'm sorry!" Percy exclaimed.

"Don't say sorry!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry!"

"You don't say sorry after injuring someone. It's not good to. That would be like telling your enemy, 'Hey, look, man, I'm sorry I killed you. It was an accident.'" I said and he stared at me.

"Um…okay, then." He said and I put a bandage on my arm.

"Go." I said and he lunged at Annabeth, but she blocked and sent him flying backwards. I walked over and helped him up because he was in shock. "You need to get this if you want to live through your first game of—"

"What's that thing over your head?" Percy asked and I gave him a puzzled look. I looked at Annabeth and her jaw dropped.

"Y—you've been claimed. Stay here, Per—no come with us, Percy." Annabeth stuttered.

"Who was I claimed by?" I asked.

"We need to see Luke and Chiron! They'll be so happy!"

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I hope you liked it! I know it's a lot for one chapter, but I just start typing and can't stop. But the next chapter will be up in about…tomorrow or Sunday. Review, please.


End file.
